Arwen's first Love
by sapphire-beauty
Summary: The story of Olen, the Elf Arwen first loved.....
1. Her First Feelings

Aragorn. Elfstone. Estel. and Dunadain. so many names for the man Arwen loved. She began to love him ever since she set eyes upon him. At first Arwen thought she had been dreaming but when she tried to wake up she didn't. She knew this was true and her feelings were slight. But day after day when she'd hear him speak, saw his eyes, and felt his tender touch the feelings grew to be more and more. She loved him. But she didn't want to love him. For her heart was sore. It has been broken for such a time. Such a awful long time. Since she has been a young Elvin girl. She had wanted to love again but now. now she was afraid. Deathly afraid.  
  
She didn't want to have to mend her heart and let it grow strong again. The man she had loved before was also a man. half man. He was like her and her father, half Elvin. But he wasn't immortal. He was a mortal. Despite his Elf blood within him, his mother that gave birth to him was a human so she did not wish to have her son out live her by hundreds of years. So she never let him except his immortality although he was able to live a few hundred it would not be a complete elfin lifetime. Arwen's first love was named Olen.  
  
The half man was beautiful and she loved him with so much passion that she would not allow herself to close her eyes and take them off of him for a second. He has green eyes, Blonde hair like an elf. He was tall and lean with a smooth gentle look. He was perfect. His voice was fair and his eyes held a mystery. She begun to think of Olen at this very moment. for a reason she did not know. A tear ran down her cheek. That one summer he had told her all her dreams, wishes, and thoughts would come true.  
  
He wanted her to be his. They were to marry that fall. But things took a dangerous turn for the worst. After the night of the first day of summer there had been a full moon. The moon shown so bright, that it was like a heavenly glow touching the land with a graceful hand. It was beautiful. He touched her gem about her neck. He breathed in deep and kissed her softly. "Arwen. my love, you're beauty seems over powering and even more beautiful under the full moon and stars. I love you. Be mine. Be with me for eternity. You wouldn't have to give up your immortality. I will live a long time also. Just, not for a thousand years. Please, take my hand and say you'll be with me and love me forever," he said with a small light in his eyes.  
  
"Olen. I'd follow you to the ends of this earth. I will gladly be with you and marry you. Let us marry on the first day of fall. When the leaves fall and turn gold with a fire inside they're soul. Then we shall share our love even more and even deeper. I love you also. and I shall be more than happy to be yours," she said as she placed her small soft hand within his and they kissed once more. A smile spread on their lips and they embraced themselves within each other's arms and they stayed like that for a moment. Just breathing each other's scent and feeling the heart beat of one another. "Arwen Evenstar, let us make our love eternal. tonight!" he said with excitement. "No, not this evening. Wait. We will marry soon enough, just not tonight. My father Elrond would be furious. Let us wait to marry. Please," she said shaking her head no, "trust my love. and it will be ok." He looked upon her and nodded gently, "Alright we shall wait." Then he walked away and looked back at her once more. 


	2. Something Sad

Three days went by and Olen thought of Arwen every second. Finally he sent word he'd like to meet with her again, this time, outside of Lothlorien where she was staying. When they met near the singing river outside the forest walls she looked deep into his eyes. A tear ran down her face. "What is the matter?" he questioned softly. "I love you so much," she replied, "Why did you send word to meet me?" He looked into her eyes. They had such deep beauty and they were full of love. Those beautiful blue eyes, so passionate. 'God, I love her. I'd die without her love. I'd simply die without her in my life.' "I sent for you cause I could not stand a day without you. And it has been to long since I last saw you," he answered. Another tear came down her cheek. She tried to smile but it was too hard. She held back a sob and then finally the words came out, ".I have to leave you. My father sent word. I am to meet him near Rivendell. I will be staying with him for just a week. He hasn't seen me in years. It has been 102 years since he last saw me. That was when I was 19. He wishes to talk to me now. I will only to stay that long then I will head back here. But you may have to live without me for a week. I am sorry. I love you and I shall return as soon as possible." "Well, now you can tell him of our love and the wedding. But I shall miss you dearly. When do you leave?" he said holding back a tear and he caressed her hair. "In the morning. first thing. I was going to say goodbye to you when I could, but I wasn't able to send word. before now. I am so sorry. Forgive me," she said quietly. So quiet it was hardly a whisper. "Of course I forgive you. I love you. Good-bye. I will see you soon, hopefully. It will take some days to travel there and back. So I shall see you within the months end," he then kissed her lips once again and tears came down her cheeks.  
  
The next morning she was off and ready to leave. The horse she rode went right by his living area and she searched for him in the trees. But no sign was to be seen. She felt awful and terrible at the thought of leaving.  
  
The ride was long and the travel even longer. But soon enough she reached the outskirts of Rivendell. Her father met her there at the spot he had said he'd be at. And then they traveled together into the city of Rivendell. "Dear Daughter, you're beauty has become radiant and you're even more of a young elf than ever. But why does the look on your face seem sorrowful and troubled?" Elrond asked. "I miss someone," she said. "You miss someone? You're mother? Who may it be?" he then asked curiously. "I have fallen in love with a half Elvin. He's a mortal though. His mother never let him have his immortality. I love him so. And I miss him. We wish to marry on the first day of fall. But I told him I had to tell you first. That is whom I miss so much. Olen," she said softly with a tear in her voice. "My dear, do not give your immortality up to anyone!" He said. "We agreed I'd stay immortal, at least for awhile," she answered. "I do not know what to say," he then said. "I am sorry," she said. Days later she was return home. She was partly excited but when she returned to her homeland she had awful news to hear. Her grandmother told her. "Arwen, Olen has been sent away. He had to leave. It's a war. I sent a protection promise with him. But I do not know how long magic will last. I am terribly sorry," said her grandmother. Arwen stayed silent and said nothing. Not a word. She was troubled and felt sorrow within her soul. 


	3. The Waiting

Days went by, then weeks. Not a word from him came. But not word of his death came either. She kept to herself and stayed quiet. Then one evening Olen's letter came to her. "Dearest, I love you and I shall return home soon. I hope you'll be waiting for me near the gate of Lorien. It'll be a fine evening when I return, at least I hope. Thank your grandmother for me so I have stayed in good hands so far. I love you once again, Olen"  
  
Is what the letter read. Arwen cried then ran to the gate to wait. Every evening since the letter she waited.  
  
Then on an evening, with no breeze and it was fairly nice outside there came the sound of hooves. Arwen could feel her heart beat faster as the sound came and grew louder. But her heart sank at the sight of Olen. He was humped over his horse. He was covered in dirt and blood. She cried out his name and ran towards him. She told the horse to stop in the elvish tongue and she pulled him down. She shouted for help soon there could be lanterns seen throughout the forest that came towards her. He groaned and opened his eyes. "Arwen! Don't cry, you're clouding your eyes with tears. I'm ok," Olen said then he winced. She pulled him close and held him tight. "Shhhhhhh. Be quiet!" she said as she placed a finger on his lips to hush him, "Someone help me! PLEASE! He's hurt severely." She cried.  
  
After they had helped him and gave him medicines to cure his pain Arwen was allowed into his room. She looked at him sadly. He was in such an awful condition. She placed a hand on his forehead and closed her eyes. "Arwen. They say I am going. to die. They say I have suffered such a injury that they can not heal it," he said quietly. Tears troubled her eyes and she struggled to clear them so she could look into his face. "I know. They told me. I am sorry but the tide can change. You may live. So don't talk like that!" she said in a hushing voice. "You're so sweet," he said. He winced and tried to breath. He looked at her with sad eyes, "Arwen. hold me." So she bent towards him and took him up in her arms.  
  
He felt so thin and weak. She could feel his strength failing him. She could feel every breath become shallower. She knew.  
  
"I love you Olen," she said calmly. "I love you so much. If. if I do pass on, live your life again. Try to find new love. do it for me cause I will return in a new way." He said to her so soft, so serious that she shook her head yes and agreed that she would. "I will only for you though," she then smiled.  
  
Then when he breathed in once more and when he let it out slowly. his body became limp and she felt his spirit die out. She cried hysterically and felt like she had lost her own life also.  
  
Then years later. Hundreds and hundreds of years later. she was summoned to stay wither father sicne she had been staying with her mother. She was to live with him now. When she entered Rivendell that day she felt something familiar. Her fathers' love could be felt when he hugged her and when he brought her to the dining room that evening and she met the young Estel her eyes could not be averted. She gazed at the man thy called Estel. He has green eyes like she had once loved in another person and he had such a loving atmosphere around him. Then, they met each other in secret and from then on she began to love Aragorn. Such strong feelings arose in her soul again and she knew this was right. She kept the promise to love again and in so many ways she could be reminded of Olen. Except Aragorn was a pure Mortal. This time, Arwen gave up her immortality for the man she loved and she lived with the love of Aragorn until he passed away and she was to die a year later. 


End file.
